1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus for irradiating a subject with radiation and capturing a radiation image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, a radiation image capturing apparatus, in which radiation is applied to a subject, and radiation that has passed through the subject is directed to a radiation conversion device for capturing a radiation image of the subject, has been widely used.
In this case, as types of radiation detection devices, there are known a radiation film on which a radiation image is exposed and recorded, or a stimulable phosphor panel in which radiation energy is stored as a radiation image in a stimulable phosphor body, and when stimulating light is applied thereto, the radiation image can be read out as stimulated light. In such radiation detection devices, the radiation film in which the radiation image has been recorded is supplied to a developing apparatus where an image developing process is carried out, or the stimulable phosphor panel is supplied to a reading apparatus in which the radiation image is acquired as a visible image by performing a reading process thereon.
On the other hand, in a medical environment such as an operating room or the like, for performing rapid and precise treatments with respect to a patient, it is essential to read out and display the radiation image directly from the radiation detection device. As a radiation detection device capable of responding to such requirements, a radiation detection device has been developed that uses solid state detection elements, which convert radiation directly into electrical signals, or which, after the radiation has been converted into visible light by a scintillator, convert the visible light into electrical signals, which are read out. To facilitate use of the radiation detection device, the device is accommodated inside a casing of a radiation detection apparatus.
In particular, in a transportable type of apparatus, in order for the apparatus to be convenient to carry, it is desirable for the apparatus to be lightweight, and not to have restrictions imposed thereon when transporting or using the apparatus.
As one type of radiation detection apparatus that aims to provide such advantages, for example, the apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-067151 has been proposed.
In the radiation detection apparatus according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-067151, in place of a conventional glass substrate, a flat panel X-ray detecting device (FPD) utilizing a thick film semiconductor is accommodated inside a casing and unitized in this fashion.
However, for enabling the thick film semiconductor to be retained and supported in a flat state, it is necessary for the casing to have a certain rigidity, which restricts the degree to which the casing can be made lightweight. Further, if the size of the flat panel X-ray detection device is variable, capturing of images effectively at a variety of regions can be performed. However, in the radiation detection apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-067151, such a mechanism is not provided. Further, at times when the radiation detection apparatus is not being used, there is a need for storing the radiation detection apparatus in a compact manner on a storage shelf or the like. However, the conventional apparatus has a problem in that this need cannot be met.